No coração das trevas
by Haki-chan
Summary: Em um convento seria possível existir um...vampiro?Pois bem,em um convento em uma pequena ilha isolada,Hilary entra para o convento,mas acaba por encontrar um ser misterioso ...Que ligação mística eles podem ter?KaixHilary
1. Chapter 1

**No coração das Trevas**

_Prólogo _

Há muito tempo atrás, uma mulher foi amaldiçoada por ser mãe solteira, um costume da época não poder ser. Diziam que ela ficou louca, que iria dar a luz ao filho do demônio. Porém, a Igreja, com piedade de sua alma, a acolheu como uma criatura desvairada.

Passado pouco menos de um mês desde que havia dado a luz, acharam-na enforcada em uma sala abandonada da Igreja.

Seu filho, um bebê raquítico, sobreviveu. Porém, a criança não se alimentava, fazendo todos acreditar que logo morreria. Mas um inusitado e estranho acidente acontece...

A ama de leite é encontrada morta com o bebê em seu colo. A pequena criatura estava totalmente ensangüentada, enquanto brincava com o corpo inerte da mulher...

A pequenina criatura havia recebido o nome de Kai...

_**Continua...**_

O--o---O

Oi pessoal n.n

Esse cap é bem curtinho,só um prólogo pra ter uma noção o/

peço que por favor,me digam se gostaram ou não para mim poder continuar n.n é q eu tenho que pensar melhor na história -.-''

Kissus,ja ne & tchauzinho o/


	2. Segredos

_Nota da ficwriter: Bom pessoal, como eu não conheço bem como funciona as coisas no convento, digamos que eu 'inventei' algumas coisas para a fic. Por exemplo, "a superiora" vai ser a forma como eu chamarei a freira 'líder' do convento..._

_No mais, eu desejo a todos uma boa leitura n.n_

_¤-----------------------¤_

_**No coração das trevas**_

Capítulo 1

Segredos

" Faz duas semanas... há duas semana entrei para o convento. Mas ainda não achei o que procuro..."

Hilary, uma jovem de vinte anos, foi acolhida ternamente no convento. Ela havia chegado tão confusa, que a superiora da irmandade deixou que ficasse, mesmo não tendo escolhido o caminho de ser uma 'noiva de Deus'.

Em momento algum, ela havia expressado o desejo de se tornar uma freira. Deixando assim a dúvida em todos do que fazia morando no convento então... mas por mais que perguntassem, a superiora desconversava, se negando a responder.

O que a mulher escondia realmente, é que tinha uma certa pena de Hilary. A moça era sadia e forte, mas tinha uma alma confusa.

Não tinha um caminho trilhado em sua vida, não sabia o que fazer... só o que tinha certeza, é que procurava algo. Algo que em toda a sua vida procurou, que sua alma clamava em encontrar.

Logicamente, isso preocupava a superiora. E muito.

Tinha medo que isso pudesse ser uma fraqueza, que isso pudesse leva-la para as trevas.

Então, mais sendo um favor a si do que a própria garota, pediu que ela ficasse uns tempos no convento, tendo esperança que isso pudesse aproxima-la da luz.

E ela aceitou.

Com a condição de que dissessem que a superiora deixou que ficasse, não revelando que na verdade aquilo era um pedido da mesma...

A noite se aproximava enquanto duas jovens terminavam de varrer as folhas secas em frente ao convento.

-Hilary!

-Hun...? –responde a garota como se estivesse em outro mundo.

-O que você tem? Estou te chamando a horas!

-Desculpe...acho que me perdi nos meus pensamentos.

-Tudo bem. Mas como eu estava dizendo, vamos entrar, já está anoitecendo... temos que ajudar a fazer o jantar.

-Ah, claro...

Pouco antes de entrar, Hilary para em frente a porta, observando o convento.

O convento era uma alta construção, com paredes feitas de pedra e longas janelas em sua frente, se localizava ao lado de uma antiga Igreja. As duas construções eram cercadas por um arbusto, funcionando como uma cerca-viva.

De dia era um lindo lugar, por conter traços tão naturais, mas de noite adquiria um certo ar sinistro. Principalmente a Igreja.

"Não sei porque... mas essa Igreja me arrepia..."

-Hilary! Já é a segunda vez que faz isso hoje!

Novamente tem seus pensamentos interrompidos. Muito sem graça, ela se desculpa novamente:

-Desculpe Mariah. Prometo não fazer mais isso!

A outra jovem sorri com o comentário da mais nova:

-Não adianta prometer, sei que não vai cumprir.

-Isso é o que veremos minha cara – dia em um tom de brincadeira enquanto se dirige a cozinha com Mariah.

Terminando os afazeres da noite, ouvia-se risos de três jovens pelo corredor. Eram Emily, Mariah e Hilary indo em direção aos seus aposentos.

-Puff! Hoje foi um dia cheio...

-Não reclame Emily, amanhã será a vez da Hilary organizar as atividades. Não se esqueça de entregar a ela as chaves.

-Verdade! É a primeira vez d Hilary! Que bonitinha! Aqui está irmã – diz Emily toda empolgada entregando o molho de chaves a garota.

-Nesse molho, estão as chaves de todas as portas, vai precisar delas para as atividades de limpeza amanhã.

Essa era uma função passada a cada dia a uma pessoa no convento, fazendo uma espécie de rodízio. Era a primeira vez de Hilary, e vendo as chaves, lembrou-se de um fato curioso do convento.

Desde que chegara ali, tinha recebido o aviso de que era proibida a entrada de qualquer pessoa em um certo cômodo. Ninguém sabia ao certo o motivo, só se ouvia especulações.

Mas era o suficiente para fazer com que algumas freiras até evitassem passar por ali...

-Vocês sabem por que é proibida a entrada no 'cômodo secreto'? – indaga Hilary, interrompendo a conversa de Mariah e Emily.

-Hmm... saber eu não sei, mas é certeza que tem haver com a tragédia da Igreja.

-Só quem deve saber, é a superiora, afinal, a tragédia é da época da avó dela. Senão me engano, neste ano completa cem anos desde o ocorrido.

-Eu não conheço essa história... o que houve na Igreja?

-Infelizmente Hilary, ninguém sabe muitos detalhes sobre isso. Parece que houve muitas mortes estranhas, todas relacionadas com um bebê...

-Irmãs, a superiora está vindo! Hilary, conversamos mais amanhã, boa noite.

Mariah e Emily correm para dentro do quarto, terminando o assunto. A superiora não gostava nem que comentassem sobre o assunto.

Hilary, como era a última a chegar no convento, não dividia o quarto com ninguém.

Naquela noite, algo estranho estava acontecendo. O vento estava inquieto, com um sombrio ar pelos corredores...

De madrugada, Hilary foi despertada por um misterioso som... eram sussurros. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia dormir, pois os sussurros pareciam ficar cada vez mais altos.

Não suportando mais aquilo, ela pega o molho de chaves indo atrás da fonte de tal barulho.

Caminhando de camisola nos corredores, sabia que se fosse pega ouviria um pesado sermão, mas isso não a perturbava tanto quanto o que estava acontecendo. Mas qual não é a sua surpresa ao chegar a fonte do som...e ver que vinham do 'cômodo secreto'!

Sem hesitar, Hilary destranca a porta com uma chave enferrujada que estava no molho. Porém, assim que abre a porta, os sussurros se encerram.

Lentamente, ela se adentra no cômodo que realmente aparentava não ser 'visitado' há muito tempo.

Apesar de não haver luz, pelas frestas da parede entravam filetes do luar... as quais revelavam a forma de um esguio corpo sentado encostado na parede.

Rapidamente ela distingue ser um rapaz, e só então nota que seus pulsos e tornozelos estão algemados, acorrentados a parede.

Sem saber o que fazer, vai até ele, tentando solta-lo. Apesar de não saber se estava vivo ou morto, não podia deixa-lo no estado em que estava, era muito crueldade.

Com a cabeça baixa, ele apoiava seu braço em seu joelho, enquanto estava encostado na parede sentado. Vestia uma blusa azul , com as alças caídas pelo braço, aparentando que estava lá a muito tempo. Isso fazia a garota se perguntar ainda mais o que aquele garoto fazia ali trancado.

Mas... de repente Hilary sente uma pressão em seus braços. O jovem a imobiliza enquanto seus lábios se dirigiam ao pescoço dela... junto com dois afiados caninos...

**_Continua..._**


End file.
